Heart of Gold
by NiCz2392
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and Harry falls in love with her! R
1. An unexpected meeting

HEART OF GOLD  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! This story is basically about a new girl coming to Hogwarts while they're on the train and Harry falling in love with her. Please read and review! p.s. I would like to make it clear that I do not own any of these characters except Delilah Frostbury. The rest are owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner bros. Thanx!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~CHAPTER ONE~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, can I sit here?" Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger all looked at the door to where a girl was standing. She was smiling at the three of them. She had long jet black hair which ran in a sleek straight line all the way to her waist. She was wearing a red jumper and matching skirt and long purple robes with gold and silver stars on them. When she spoke, you could hear her strong American accent.  
  
"I know it's kinda rude. I'm new to Hogwarts. I used to be at Ebony's Academy for Witches in the USA but my dad got a job for the Ministry of Magic over here and so we moved here. Hogwarts was the closest and best school we could find. I've had a private sorting with Professor McGonagall. I don't like that tatty hat you have to put on and it yells your house in your ear rudely! In Ebony's Academy for Witches, you have to take this golden wand and silver words will come spilling out of it saying which house you should be in. Anyway, can I come in?"  
  
"Of course!" said Hermione, moving up so the girl could sit next to her. "Thanks," said the girl. "I'm Delilah Frostbury."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione. Delilah smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Hermione! And you two are..."  
  
She looked at Harry and Ron. "I'm... I'm... Ron Weasel!" Ron gabbled. "No, Pon Weasley! No, I mean, um..."  
  
"He means Ron Weasley," Hermione said. Delilah laughed. She had a beautiful, sunny laugh that made you feel happy and warm. "Hi Ron!" she said. Then she looked at Harry and noticed his scar. Her mouth dropped open. "Are you... Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded. He was used to people staring at his scar but he kind of liked Delilah looking at him. He'd only just noticed how pretty she was. She had sparkling blue eyes, like sapphires. Eventually she tore her eyes away from him.  
  
"Oops, I've left my stuff outside." she said and stood up to get it. She went outside and came back in pulling along a large black trunk and a silver cage containing a black owl with red eyes like rubies. Hermione gasped when she saw the owl.  
  
"What a beautiful owl!" she said. "What breed is it?"  
  
"Oh it isn't a normal owl," said Delilah. "It's a magical kind."  
  
"It's gorgeous," said Hermione as Delilah opened the cage and the owl flew out and perched on Delilah's shoulder. She put her hand there and the owl stepped onto her hand. She then put her hand on to Hermione's shoulder and the owl stepped onto Hermione's shoulder. It nibbled her ear gently.  
  
"That means she likes you." said Delilah. Hermione smiled. "Delilah, could you tell us more about Ebony's Academy for Witches?"  
  
"Well," Delilah began. "Like most wizarding schools, Ebony's has houses but it has 6. The houses are called, Marikula, Sementia, Serpentia, Dymonia, Esponia and Sorentia. They were named after Ebony (the headmistress)'s 4 aunties, her mother and her eldest sister. Like I told you, you hold a crystal ball in your right hand and the name of your house will form in the ball in golden writing."  
  
Hermione frowned. "You said, you hold a golden wand and the letters of your house will come spilling out of the wand."  
  
"Oh did I?" said Delilah anxiously. "I'm sorry, I must have been mistaken. You hold a crystal ball, not a wand. We don't uses wands at Ebony's."  
  
"You don't?" said Hermione. "You mean, you use your fingers?"  
  
"Yes," said Delilah. The owl hooted. Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig, was asleep but at the sound of the hoot, opened one eye and hooted gently back, then closed her eye and went back to sleep. "It's strange," said Hermione. "I haven't read about Ebony's." ("Miracles will never cease to amaze me," muttered Ron under his breath) "I haven't even heard of it. Why weren't you in the Triwizard Tournament?"  
  
"It was only European countries in the Triwizard tournament." said Delilah. The black owl flew off Hermione's shoulder and flew back to it's cage where it started drinking from it's water bowl. Hermione peered out of the window. "I can see Hogwarts. We better change into our robes." Delilah looked out of the window and gasped. "Wow! It's beautiful!" she said as she saw the Hogwarts castle in the distance. The three of them changed into their robes. "Oh great! You're in Gryffindor!" said Hermione as she saw the Gryffindor lion on her robes. Delilah smiled. "Are you three in it too? Good!"  
  
The train stopped outside Hogwarts and everyone started to exit their compartments. Delilah looked a little nervous. Hermione noticed this. "Don't worry," she whispered in her ear. "You'll be fine."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanx 4 reading! I forgot to mention that tiny little fact - they're on the train at the beginning and my pc's gone all funny so if I add that at the beginning I'll have to retype my whole story and I don't wanna do that so please review! Thanx! Luv Nicz 


	2. Draco's opinion

HEART OF GOLD-CHAPTER TWO  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi thanx 4 reading and reviewing chapter one if you did review, please read them because i have left one for all you guys who did review chapter one. here is chapter two!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~CHAPTER TWO~~~~~~  
  
The Hogwarts pupils spilled out of the Hogwarts Express. In the distance they could see Hagrid yelling "Firs' years over 'ere!" Delilah's mouth dropped open as she saw Hagrid. "Wow! Who's he? He's huge!"  
  
"That's Hagrid," said Hermione. "Come on, the great hall's this way." They joined the huge crowd going into the school.  
  
"Oi!" a voice could be heard over the chatters of excited pupils. "Potter! Weasley! Granger!" The four of them stopped. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were coming towards them. Malfoy, their sworn enemy, stopped right in front of them, smirking with his arms folded. His two big burly friends, Crabbe and Goyle, stood next to him, their arms folded as well.  
  
"Who's your new friend, Potter?" said Malfoy, eyeing up and down Delilah. "I'm Delilah," she said, holding out her hand. Malfoy backed away from it as if it was covered in slime. "Don't touch me. I'm not used to touching scum like you."  
  
Delilah looked hurt. "It's ok," said Hermione quietly to her.  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy." said Ron. "You wanna see scum? Look in the mirror."  
  
"Well at least my mirror doesn't crack everytime I look in it, Weasley. And even if it did, I can afford a new one!" Malfoy laughed. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed with him. Ron's fist clenched as Malfoy walked away. "Why of all the things I could do to him..."  
  
"Leave it Ron," said Harry. The four of them went in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanx 4 reading, please review! Sorry it's a bit short. I'll make chapter three long! Nic  
  
Read my other story "Draco's crush". It's all about Draco and Hermione kiss on the train and Ron and Harry catch them. Hermione falls out with Ron and Harry andstays with Draco. DM+HG Chapter 4 unsuitable for people under 12. Read and review! 


	3. Harry realises

HEART OF GOLD - CHAPTER THREE  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Truthfully, I don't really know why I wrote this chapter seeing as not many people like this story :'( and could someone tell me what a mary sue is?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~CHAPTER THREE~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore stood up, smiling. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, hopefully this year will as be joyous and pleasent as your last years! A reminder to add, no students will be allowed into the forbidden forest. Now, time for the feast!"  
  
He clapped his hands and the plates filled themselves. Delilah gasped in awe as she watched the food magically appear. "They never did this at Ebony's!" she whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
Harry meanwhile was not listening to Neville jabbering in his ear about his summer holidays but he was watching Delilah. As she put the food she wanted on to her plate, she noticed Harry was staring at her. Why's he looking at me like that? she thought. She stared at him as well. Then she noticed. Everything about Harry she found gorgeous. His eyes, (those curious emerald eyes made her tingle inside), his lips, his hair, (even though it was still as messed up as it had ever been). Her eyes travelled to his scar. She wondered what it must've been like to be almost killed by the darkest lord in the world when you were too young to not even be able to walk or talk yet.  
  
"Harry? Harry!" Harry blinked and tore his eyes away from Delilah. Seamus Finnigan was waving his hand in front of Harry's face. "Who's your new friend, Harry?"  
  
"Her name's Delilah," said Harry. He looked at her again. She wasn't wathcing him any more.  
  
The rest of the eveningwent by quickly. The four of them said goodnight and headed off to their dormitories. "So what do you think of Delilah then?" said Ron as soon as they were inside the sixth year boy's dormitory.Harry shrugged. He didn't tell Ron he was getting strong feelings for Delilah. "She's ok. What do you think?"  
  
"She's pretty. But... I'm not sure if she can be trusted." Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, on the train earlier. I mean, she said she got sorted by a golden wand. Thens he suddenly changed it to a crystal ball. It's like us saying "Oh yeah, we get sorted by a phoenix dropping a feather on our heads woops, i mean we have a hat!" You see? And the way she goes on about Ebony's! Are we sure Ebony's even exists?"  
  
"Well Hermione seems to like her." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah. I hope she doesn't get too involved with her."  
  
"If Delilah is trustworthy, I'm sure Hermione would be able to spot it a mile off. She's the smartest one of us. Professor Moody said she also had the makings of an auror. Let's just wait a couple of weeks and see what she's like."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Plz review nic xxx 


End file.
